wwe2ksfandomcom-20200214-history
WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain
WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain (Exciting Pro Wrestling 5 in Japan) is a professional wrestling video game released on the PlayStation 2 console by THQ and developed by YUKE's Future Media Creators. It is part of the ''WWE SmackDown'' (now WWE SmackDown vs. Raw) video game series based on the professional wrestling promotion World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). This game was the sequel to WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth and was succeeded by WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW. Reception WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain has sold 1.585 million copies worldwide. IGN gave the game a rating of 9.1/10. While GameSpot gave the game a rating of 9.0/10. The game has an aggregate score of 85/100 on Metacritic, based on 27 critic reviews. Features This game is the first to feature the Elimination Chamber Match, and the Bra & Panties Match. Playable Superstars *A-Train *Animal *Batista *Big Show *Booker T *Brock Lesnar *Bubba Ray Dudley *Charlie Haas *Chavo Guerrero *Chris Benoit *Chris Jericho *Christian *D-Von Dudley *Eddie Guerrero *Edge *Eric Bischoff *George Steele *Goldberg *Goldust *Hawk *Hillbilly Jim *The Hurricane *Iron Sheik *Jazz *Jimmy Snuka *John Cena *Kane *Kevin Nash *Kurt Angle *Lance Storm *Lita *Matt Hardy *Mr. McMahon *Nikolai Volkoff *Randy Orton *Rey Mysterio *Rhyno *Ric Flair *Rico *Rikishi *Rob Van Dam *The Rock *Roddy Piper *Rodney Mack *Sable *Scott Steiner *Sean O'Haire *Sgt. Slaughter *Shawn Michaels *Shelton Benjamin *Stacy Keibler *Stephanie McMahon *Steve Austin *Steven Richards *Tajiri *Ted DiBiase *Test *Torrie Wilson *Triple H *Trish Stratus *Ultimo Dragon *Undertaker *Val Venis *Victoria Season Mode The game features a 1 year-long season mode filled with intense storylines. During a three-month long storyline, the selected superstar will participate in some sort of rivalry with Vince McMahon, Jr., chairman of WWE. The two story lines can go either of these ways depending on a decision you make at the SummerSlam PPV: You can feud one-on-one with McMahon, or you can create a faction/stable and feud against McMahon and his members of The Corporation. Some moments resemble storylines actually featured on WWE programing. Each storyline is initiated at the end of a PPV event. Jim Ross, Eric Bischoff, Jerry Lawler, Vince McMahon, Jonathan Coachman or Stephanie McMahon will approach you and make a suggestion. If you agree, you will begin a storyline at the next show which will end at another PPV level. If you decline, you will go the month without a storyline (and potentially without matches). If you are not in a storyline, you may approach your General Manager (Stephanie or Bischoff) and request to re-drafted to another brand, or compete for a title shot. If you are in a storyline, your request will be denied. Storylines are dependent on which brand your character represents. Also, the character you choose is illrelevant unless you pick a main event caliber superstar. Prior to any match, you may choose to walk about the arena. Occasionally, another Superstar will be there. On most occasions, this will result in an interaction in which you must make a decision. The correct decision will lead to a SmackDown Dollars bonus, an extra Rating point, or an advantage in your next match. A bad decision will result in the loss of a Rating point, and possibly and added handicap in your next match. Also, during the Wrestlemania, your selected superstar can imitate Shawn Michaels WrestleMania XII entrance if you choose a special entrance. Video External links *[http://www.thq.com/WWE_SD_HCTP/ WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain Official Site] *[http://thq.com/game.asp?1128%7C46043 THQ.com: WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain] Category:Game